


The Party

by ChelseaEllie



Series: KaraMel Fanfiction Challenge [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: Its James' birthday and Kara is invited, but shes conflicted as she feels unhappy that James has a new girlfriend and everyone else is paired up, and she needs a date who will make the girls in the office stop gossiping, Winn has a great ideaIts AU where she and Mon-El dont really get onWeek 4 of the KaraMel challengeTropes are enemies to friends and fake dating.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Kara is not Mon-El’s mentor, James is head of CatCo but he’s never met Mon-El, who never dated Eve, Winn as always is adorable
> 
> This is part of the #KaraMel Fan Fic challenge, and I think I may have gotten carried away with this as it was meant to be 500-1000 words and sits at nearly 13k, I have split it into chapters as I have a few bits to finish but wanted to get this posted, should all be up by this time next week. 
> 
> Tropes are enemies to friends and fake dating. 
> 
> Im going to confess I loved this fan fiction challenge and although my beloved #BonKai story and Cross over have been on the back burner this has been good fun, so I may carry on with writing random stories, I have a few ideas in the pipeline. 
> 
> Any others please share and if I get time I may write them, I also adore MonWinn and really want to write the boys just getting into trouble
> 
> Also posted to Fanfiction.net
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading

Kara was having a bad day. Her latest article had been returned to her, covered in red pen and the clear indication that it was nowhere near publishable. Forgetting her strength she had landed and broken the heel on her favourite shoes. The worst thing was the envelope on her desk, soft peach in colour and her name hand written in a silver pen, and perfect penmanship. She had an idea what it was, and so put off opening it.

The day didn’t get much better, she spilt coffee on her white shirt, and hadn’t saved the changes on the offending article, when her laptop turned itself off as she forgot to plug it in and all the changes didn’t save. 

The envelope taunted her.

Wallowing in self-pity, after eating a bag of stale crackers because she forgot to bring lunch, and wasn’t trusting her luck as Kara or Supergirl to venture out again.  
Finally she decided to brave the envelope. 

As expected an invitation to James’ 35th birthday, as CEO of CatCo it was a big deal, formal wear. To rub things in it was a plus one invite. She glanced at James’ office, she could just make out his shape sat at the desk. A slight twinge of regret waved over her. A few months ago he would have asked her as his date. A few kisses and she came to the conclusion that they were better as friends. She remained confident that she made the correct choice. Yet every so often felt lonely, and wondered was she right. Still there was no going back. 

James had a new girlfriend a leggy blonde called Candy, or something like that, Kara had faked interest in the relationship. She wasn’t sure why, she didn’t want James, she didn’t want him to be lonely forever. Maybe it was that she expected to move on first. The dreamer in her longer for her epic romance, her Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet. That was more and more unlikely each day that passed kept her more alone.

So she felt more down heartened, so took herself home. Being around people was difficult, as sunny and happy go lucky as she was, she struggled today. Normally she would punch something, but she just wanted to mope around. Just as she was running a bath her phone rang and Supergirl was needed. Changing she flew off. 

******************************************************************  
So she found herself at the DEO, a cold bath at her apartment untouched. Its existence rounding her day off perfectly as things didn’t go well as Supergirl either. She rescued one hostage but not before another was injured when a bullet bounced off her and hit them in the shoulder. 

It was clear she was going to cry or smash something, so she opted to do the latter. The training room wasn’t empty, but her stormy look meant all the DEO agents quickly departed. After demolishing a large cube of solid concrete she was feeling a bit better, and when the Daxamite leapt from the top floor to land next to her she didn’t swing for him as she would do. 

“Hi” Mon-El smiled, his breezy approach to everything, and super strength had meant he was the one sent by J’onn to check on her as Alex was out in the field. He ran his fingers though his short dark hair his grey eyes twinkling, he always looked as if he was up to no good. Kara tended to avoid him other than when they were training. Kara turned to glare at him, then remembered that he was pretty strong as well, she smiled slightly.

“Are you here to train?” she looked him up and down, he was wearing loose jog bottoms and a tight fitting black T-shirt. His normal training clothes.

“Oh yes, fancy sparing? J’onn’s been training me” he beamed, he always looked proud, being a Prince meant most things were new to him. According to Winn he had found the washing machine fascinating, and the concept of washing clothes a lot more interesting than any normal person should.

“Bring it on your Highness” she jeered. Her mother would be appalled to learn she was working with the Daxamite Frat boy Prince. She however was delighted to have someone to take her anger out on. He would do nicely, very nicely indeed.

“Mon-El will do” he chuckled as she threw a punch at him, and he ducked, “unless you want to be a Daxamite subject” There was a soft taunting in his tone, he was very aware of her feelings towards his people. 

“Yuck Daxam” and she kicked out. He jumped to safety, landing behind her grabbed her by the neck. She flipped him over and he landed on his feet and threw a punch at her. It landed square on the jaw. Both were shocked that he hit her. She retaliated and knocked him to the floor, more aggressively than she had meant. In return he knocked her feet from under her, she fell to the floor and he moved to pin her down. Even though she had a strength advantage over him, he used his body well to immobilise her fully. Pinning her hands above her head with one of his own. She stopped trying to fight him, realising it was a losing battle.

“So what’s up?” he casually asked as though he didn’t have her pinned to the ground. In a tone reserved for morning coffee with a friend.

“Nothing” she carried on being defiant, trying to wiggle but failing to move at all.

“Clearly something is, I get that you don’t like me much, Daxamite Royalty, and all, but something is up.” His matter of fact tone just made her more frustrated with him. 

“Nothing” she stubbornly insisted, her defiance slipping and a pang of guilt that her dislike of his heritage was so clear. 

“Look we are both on this planet, and we are both the closest each other has to our homes. So let’s put this silliness we have between our planets aside, and be friends. Tell me what’s wrong or we can spar until you get this anger out.”

She sighed deeply, and looked up at him, maybe he was right. Maybe he was the closest she would have to her home planet back. Maybe she should try and give him a chance. 

“I’m having a bad day that’s all” She surrendered.

“What happened? Because you look like there is more to this” he indicated the room “than a bad day.” Shards of crumpling concrete decorated the room. 

“Everything went wrong” She sighed, her body relaxed, no longer even trying to fight his. For two people who hated each other, or should hate each other, they spent a lot of time being overly physical she realised. Weekly close sparring meant at some point each week they were on the floor pinning each other down.

“Like what,” he eased his grip and sat down helping her into a seated position, feeling the tension in her body shift.

“Just broke my fav shoes, got coffee everywhere, just everything I touch went wrong,” she huffed.

He studied her, “That’s not all. I know you. I hear about you all the time, you can deal with most things. Something pushed you too far. You can tell me we are friends now” he smiled broadly, she wasn’t sure if he annoyed or charmed her.

“My kind of ex invited me to his birthday party”

“This is a problem?” he couldn’t understand why this was a concern. Daxamites tended to have a more open minded approach to relationships.

“I have to attend cos he’s my boss, and he’s got a new girlfriend and I’m alone” she blurted out. 

“So you are bothered by his new girlfriend or being alone?” Mon-El probed her moving to sit next to her. 

“Alone I guess,” she shifted her eyes to nervously look at her fingers, “My life was meant to be so simple, I really thought I could have everything, be Supergirl, have a partner, have a job, and have friends, and I feel lonely. I thought he was the one.” Suddenly she felt relieved opening up to someone who didn’t witness the whole James dance that they played for so long. Someone who wasn’t friends with James, who just let her have her say.

“What happened?” He looked at her with a sadness she hadn’t seen in him before. He tended to be a pretty closed book, always hiding feeling with a joke and a broad smile. He looked more mature with a serious look on his face, more Prince like, compassionate and caring.

“We kissed and I didn’t feel the spark you are meant to feel” She had a sad twinge when she remembered how she longed to kiss him, those months of lusting after someone. The spark in the air when they were near as she imagined how his lips would feel, how he would taste. The strange emptiness after when she realised that the fireworks she expected.  
The passion never arrived. She just felt the same as when Winn had kissed her. Like friends kissing. She no longer had that longing and desire when she was around him. 

“It happens” he shrugged, and she started crying he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. It was comforting in a way that was unexpected. She was so powerful and strong, she never needed anyone for protection. Now she suddenly felt very safe in his arms, “What can I do to help?”

“I don’t know” she sobbed, “I’m getting your T-shirt wet” she laughed burring her head into his chest. He softly stroked her hair as she clung to him.

“Well do you want this guy? Or do you want to make him see what he’s missing or do you just not want to attend the party alone?” He quizzed trying to focus her sorrow.

“I don’t know” she replied, and honestly wasn’t sure, too many emotions in one day. Bleary eyed she looked up at him, smiling slightly, and nodded, “Thank you, I’m glad I met you” For the first time since he landed on this planet she meant it. She started to forget who he was meant to be, and started seeing him for who he was. 

He stood up, pulling her with him, “Right, you clearly need a nice warm bath, some ice cream and pot stickers, I’m not sure if those are together” Earth food still seemed strange to him. 

She chuckled slightly into his chest, her arms remained wrapped around him. They walked towards the emergency exit, she stopped slightly not wanting anyone to see she had been crying. He pre-empted her, “We have super speed,” he whispered softly, she smiled against his chest. ”Give me a minute I need to get my phone and keys” She didn’t want to let go. As strange as it was, there was a comfort in his closeness that she didn’t know she needed until that second. However she released him.

He dashed off, and returned a minute later, with a hoodie, which he draped around her shoulders and pulled the hood up. She slipped her arms into the sleeves, liking how it smothered her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, returning their closeness. He looked at her and said ready. She responded with a smile. They sped to the exit, she grabbed him and flew him to her apartment.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winn turns up now because I adore the boys together
> 
>  
> 
> ****************************************

As Mon-El’s feet touched the ground he was a little surprised. He had expected her to fly off home and leave him to go home, but they landed just inside her place. He looked around, having never been there before, feeling rather unsure of himself. Kara and he were not friends and really were not ‘come over to my place friends’. He was painfully out of his comfort zone trying to establish how this had happened. Maybe she just wanted company on the trip home. Maybe she wanted to give him his hoodie back. Maybe this was a mistake.

He wasn’t really sure where is was in National City either. His and Winn’s place was a few blocks away he noticed as they were air borne. So shouldn’t take long to get home from here. 

He nervously ran his fingers though his hair as he looked around. It was a lovely apartment, airy and quaintly decorated. Very Kara. His eyes flicked to the door wondering if he should let himself out. Earth culture was still a little confusing. 

Kara totally oblivious to his uncertainty, wasn’t keen to be alone just yet. Looking down at her suit spotting the dirt, she brushed it off. Her hair smelt of smoke and her makeup had run down her face. She felt more self-conscious than she expected. And longed to wash the day off her skin. However she didn’t want him to leave, she was reassured by him being close. She directed him to the sofa and turning the TV on handed him the remote control. 

“Make yourself at home, fridge is there is you want a drink” she said as she took herself off to heat vision heat her bath up. She really needed to feel clean. Wash the day away. In the bathroom she shrugged off his hoodie. It was nice all fluffy and warm. She folded it and put it too one side. Adding some bath salts to the now warm water, almost on auto pilot, she sank into the bath not really considering that her sometimes nemesis was alone in her flat. 

***********************************************

After a short bath Kara dressed in her most comfortable Pyjamas and pulled Mon-El’s hoodie back on. She starting to towel drying her hair as she walked into the open plan area. It was at that point her mouth dropped open. What she saw was the Daxamite who had clearly just finished all the washing up, was trying to work out where things went to put them away. 

He clearly heard her and was suddenly by her side shooing her onto the sofa, putting a blanket over her knees and then a cup of marshmallow filled hot chocolate in her hand. She chuckled. Deeply inhaling the chocolatey goodness. Catching a soft hint of his smell from the Hoodie, she sank into the sofa smiling.

“You can go Mon-El you don’t need to baby sit me” she stated. She was feeling slightly guilty that he was trying hard to help her out and she had been harshly judging him for being a Daxamite earlier. Also a little guilty that she had dragged him away from a night, that she assumed involved drinking and random women. Daxamites were famous for their partying. The party planet, she had been warned away from it as a child. 

He looked a little crestfallen. Yet nodded, “Ok I understand.” He ran his fingers through his hair again, and walked towards the door. A pang of guilt flooded through her when she realised he misunderstood.

“No, you don’t have to go,” she grabbed his arm as she zoomed to stand in front of him. “Unless you want to” she suddenly doubted that he wanted to be there, maybe Daxam taught her people that Kryptonians were bad. She couldn’t see how that could be the case, but the two worlds had very different standards. Her breath caught in her lungs as she waited for him to say something. Her blue eyes pleadingly looking up at him urging him to stay. He studied her for a few seconds. 

“Do you want me too?” there was a hint of hope that maybe there could be a friendship between them within his voice.

That moment there was a knock on the door, they both jumped slightly. Mon-El opened it, Kara was bemused, her apartment most likely for her, still he seemed very keen to please her. She beamed massively when she saw Winn with a bag of pot stickers, and a pizza and a tub of ice cream. The computer genius looked very pleased with himself. His untamed hair looked more windswept than normal, he must have rushed, and unlike the two Aliens he didn’t have super speed, yet didn’t like to be left out.

A soft hint in the air, of something else sweet caught her attention, and she turned to Mon-El “Cookies?” he nodded. The oven took that moment to buzz to instruct him that it was done cooking. He removed them without oven gloves and left them to cool on the side. Winn ushered Kara to the sofa, and the boys sat either side of her with the food all laid out on her coffee table.

“How did you know?” she turned affectionately towards Winn, softly stroking his arm.

“Mon-El texted, and we both wanted to look after you” he beamed. Kara flung an arm around each of them. Winn had his breath squeezed out of him, and was worried he would bruise. Mon-El didn’t flinch, but he like Kara had super human strength. 

“You two are the best” she gushed and started to eat.

A few hours later having watched a terrible romantic comedy that had Mon-El rolling his eyes at all the fake reasons to keep the couple apart. He questioned entertainment on this planet. However Winn tried to be manly and pretend he wasn’t crying, which was poorly done. He failed badly. Kara totally ignored any such pretence. She snuggled up to Mon-El and cradling a box of tissues sobbing away, while his arm was draped over her shoulder. She listened to his heart beating in the wrong side of his chest, compared to humans. It was relaxing.

Winn glanced at his mate, who just shrugged. Kara’s need for comfort was clear, Winn wasn’t sure this was the best plan. The Daxamite was a little overly affectionate when he felt comfortable with people. Winn had to keep pointing out things that were not common in Earth culture, and things Mon-El did that freaked people out. Kara’s acceptance of his embrace was the more surprising element, as well as the fact that she was the one to move closer and lean against him. The two trained together a lot, and were the only ones to match each other strength wise. Hence being used to being physical with each other, so clearly were not too worried about personal space.

Mon-El got off the sofa and took all the plates to wash them up. Winn looked at Kara, who missed her human pillow.

“So Mon-El didn’t explain what was wrong, but something is bothering you” Winn looked concerned, Kara was so strong and self-assured this was painful to watch her look so vulnerable and hurt.

“I’m being silly” she smiled even though she knew he wouldn’t believe her fake smile. “I think I just thought it would be you me and James always. Now it’s you and Lyra and James and his new girl. I’m alone, and everyone at CatCo knows James and I had something going on, and now im alone. Even Alex and J’onn have partners, everyone but me, maybe being Supergirl isn’t worth it” Her frustration no longer hidden showed as her voice cracked slightly. 

Winn took her hand, “You are never alone, I may have a girlfriend, but you are my friend, nothing will ever change that. Supergirl or not you don’t need a man to make you feel complete.” His kind face was flooded with compassion.

“I’m just not sure about the Party, people will stare at me” she said honestly. She knew she didn’t regret not dating James, but she knew she was a source of gossip. People would look at her, talk about her being alone, and she just wasn’t ready for that. While Supergirl liked attention, Kara didn’t. Kara liked being a wall flower. Hidden in the background not important not noticed.

“You don’t want to be alone?” she nodded sadly, “Take him with you,” Winn pointed to Mon-El, as if it was the most obvious solution, and Kara was daft for not thinking of it. 

“No!” Kara protested, maybe a bit too forcefully. 

“Why not?” Winn was confused, “He’s single, very good looking, and that’s coming from a guy who likes women, trust me people won’t be talking about you” 

“I can’t, he’s a Daxamite” Kara knew as soon as she said the words it was a terrible excuse, Mon-El was a very attractive guy, she knew that he would be the focus of most of her work friend’s interest if they caught site of him. He would solve a lot of problems very quickly. 

“I’m not telling you to date him just pretend. He loves parties, and he cares about you, if you ask I’m sure he would happily pretend to be your date for the evening” Winn tried to ignore that fact that Kara, kind, compassionate caring Kara, just wrote off his friend because of where he was from. That wasn’t Kara.

Kara gazed at Mon-El who was cleaning, she was thinking about what Winn had said, maybe he would be good arm candy to take to the party. 

He turned and caught her gaze, flashing her one of his charming smiles, “All tidy, I’m going home, Winn are you coming?”

Kara glanced at them both, “We live together” Winn explained, then wondered why he was justifying it. They were good friends and worked well together. He helped Mon-El understand Earth and Mon-El helped Winn live and explore given how much Winn had shut himself off after his father was imprisoned it was nice to be free. 

“How long has that been going on?” Kara couldn’t hide the shock of not knowing what was going on in her friend’s life.

“2 months,” Winn replied in a matter of fact way.

“How did I not know that?” she asked feeling guilty, while she wasn’t that close with Mon-El they trained all the time. Winn however was her closest friend.

The boys shrugged, Winn got off the sofa, and pulled on his coat, they walked to the door. Winn hugged Kara. Mon-El followed suit, planting a chaste kiss on her lips, she stiffed, Winn laughed.

“Sorry habit” Mon-El stated, slightly panicked that he had over stepped the mark, and Winn grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

“Yes dude you don’t kiss everyone when you say goodbye,” Winn chuckled Kara raised an eyebrow, “Yes it was a shock when he kissed me as well” he assured her.

“So many rules on this Planet.” Mon-El sighed, “I didn’t hear you complaining at the time” he teased.

“Guys don’t kiss guys” Winn hissed, “Well not me, guys don’t kiss me” worrying he was digging himself into a hole, yes it had been shocking when his Alien roommate said good night and kissed him.

“That’s so dull, the more the merrier, as we say on Daxam, you don’t know until you try it” Mon-El continued to tease Winn, who was a little too wound up about the whole issue.

Kara laughed, “Night boys” and listened to Winn carefully explaining to a very open minded Prince that he can’t just kiss everyone he meets, Humans are not as keen on kissing strangers as Daxamites. In return Winn was being told to stop complaining and he would have enjoyed his time on Daxam had he ever visited it.


	3. 3

The next morning Kara woke to a text from Winn

_“Ask him”_ nothing else, no hi. No good morning, just simple and too the point.

_“I don’t need a bloke to make me feel valid”_ she replied, slightly frustrated with Winn’s assumption.

_“I know, but you clearly need a friend”_ she nodded sadly as she read it, she always thought it would be the 3 of them or her and Alex, now everyone was paired up.

_“You are my friend”_ she replied, ignoring his point.

_“Ok you need arm candy, he’s very good looking and a Prince so used to parties, plus he would love the chance to understand human society more”_ Winn decided to spell it out for her

_“You make it sound so easy”_ she sighed as she typed.

_“It benefits you both, you get a date and he gets to go to a party. Ignore that fact that your planets don’t get on, you have to forget that, you two clearly get on, be friends”_

_“I’m not sure”_ She wasn’t sure why she was protesting, but carried on.

_“Well think about it”_

She put her phone on the desk as she got into work. Wanting not to really think about it for a while. The office was buzzing with talk of James’ party, what everyone would wear, who their dates were. The office had never been as excited as it was, everyone was excited, the wallflowers and the party animals alike. The party was being held at a fancy old mansion, set in its own private grounds. The catering was being provided by some of the top firms in National City, no expense was being spared. It truly was going to be the party of the year, anyone who was anyone in National City was invited. Most of the staff were really excited to rub shoulders with those people. Kara just felt dread.

Kara suddenly noticed that Eve was chatting to her and she hadn’t realised. “….well I could go with Steve from Snappers team or Joel from art, I think Janie in Finance wants to go with Steve”

“Both good choices” Kara replied not really interested in any of this.

“So who are you taking?” Eve carried on chatting in her probing manner.

“Not sure I may go alone” Kara wasn’t sure she would go full stop, this party was just too much for her now.

“You can’t go alone, after all the flirting and angst your two danced around you need to have a date” Kara was getting annoyed, why would anyone need a date. A bloke didn’t redefine who she was, it didn’t make a difference, but life would be easier.

“My boyfriend may be working that night” suddenly the lie was out there and Kara couldn’t take it back. Boyfriend, yes that word opened a can of worms so deep she wasn’t sure she would see the bottom.

Eve’s face lit up, “Boyfriend, tell me all about him” Eve loved Gossip, rather too much.

Kara panicked she needed to give enough vague details to keep Eve off her back.

“Trying to not be too public after the James stuff” she protested. “Everyone knew about him, I just want space before we go too public”

“You can tell me, I won’t tell anyone” Eve honestly believed her ability to not share.

Kara also snorted, Eve was the person people told things too when they wanted it to be very public very quickly, “He’s my age, tallish, dark hair, pretty eyes” She hadn’t really considered what she would say and randomly described the first guy to pop into her head.

“What does he do as a job?” Eve was insistent.

“He works in a bar” and as the words came from her mouth she realised this wouldn’t look good, “But he’s from a very wealthy family, turned his back on all of that because he disagreed with the ethics of his family business” Eve looked impressed and carried on asking details but luckily for Kara James appeared and everyone went to the large board room for a staff meeting. It was sweet relief, but somewhat short lived as Kara knew Eve would want more details.

While waiting Kara texted Winn.

_“I need Mon-El’s number his human name and a picture where he looks hot but human”_

_“Not going to ask”_ came the reply, followed by the number, the name Mike and a picture of him smiling in the bar, wearing glasses, slightly unshaven and showing off a tight black T-shirt. Yes this would do nicely. Kara stared at the picture a little longer than she intended to. He was attractive enough in a CW/Boy band way. There would be rather a few jealous women at her work.

 She looked up, James and his girlfriend were deep in conversation. She looked pretty, not that Kara had gotten to know her. Winn said she was nice enough, smart, degree in humanities, and ran her own business, not that Winn was sure what that was. Kara didn’t know what she felt. She was mostly numb about everything happening around her.

The staff meeting happened, Kara didn’t take much notice. Other than Eve in her ear asking for a picture, and her sneakily showing the picture Winn had sent and getting the thumbs up. She assumed it was party plans and the magazines plan for the week. Just the normal.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the meeting finished she made excuses and flew off to the Alien bar. No one was too fussed about where she was going they were more interested in their outfits and party plans.

It was quiet, the normal dark and dull lighting made it creepy. When full it felt cosy. Only a few blue aliens playing pool, and a lizard family drinking in a booth. Kara made her way to the bar, where M’gann greeted her with a broad smile. M’gann was always so welcoming and kind, Kara enjoyed her company. She was a White Martian, but kind compassionate and caring.

“Hi, is Mon-El around?” Kara tried to act breezy, but failed badly.

M’gann looked at her. “Mon-El? What’s he done?” she had a slightly defensive tone wanting to protect her employee.

“Nothing” Kara protested

“He’s working this evening” M’gann still looked at her suspiciously, “Can I help you?”

“No I need to speak to him”

“Kara a word of advice, leave the crimes of old dead worlds in the past and forgive, live in the present and you can enjoy your future”

Kara looked at her earnestly, nodding. The words ringing true in her mind.

“I heard the stories as well, he’s not at all like the rumours suggested. You know what it’s like to be on the wrong end of a bad rumour.” M’gann always was the voice of reason.

“Do you know where I can find him?”

“He tends to work at the DEO if he’s not here, a consultant I think, tends to be with your sister a lot.”

Kara was surprised Alex worked with Mon-El a lot, she hadn’t said anything.  She thanked M’gann and flew off.

 

* * *

 

Kara landed at the DEO, Alex, Winn, J’onn and Mon-El were looking at a projection of a ship, Mon-El was explaining that it looked like one race, but there were differences that made him not so sure. But he had been trapped for 35 years so if could be natural progression. If he was right they were a harmless but pretty xenophobic race, who hated new people. He offered to make contact as they traded with Daxam and had visited the Royal Palace a few times.

Alex beamed as she saw Kara, “Hi” she questioned her presence.

“I need to talk to Mon-El” Kara answered, more harshly and less friendly that she intended. His face fell, and he looked concerned.

“Is this because I kissed you?” he asked nerves cracked his voice “Winn explained, how different Earth culture is sorry! It was so natural on my home planet, something around you” he indicated the group he was with, “I forget, sorry” Alex’s eyebrow raised, Winn shock his head to discourage her getting excited.

“No not that” Kara replied, hastily “any way I need to thank you for last night” nerves threatened to overtake her.

Alex’s eyebrow rose again, and Winn started to think this could be a long afternoon. So sat down and started drinking his coffee.

“Can we talk?” she asked again with all the calmness of a hurricane.

Mon-El’s grey eyes flicked too J’onn who nodded “Make it quick” the tone suggested fatherly frustration.

The two aliens walked off together to a quiet side room. Not speaking but nervous both for different reasons.

“Winn!” Alex demanded in a threatening tone, he took a deep breath and explained that Kara had been upset the day before and J’onn had sent Mon-El to talk to her as Alex was out. Plus he was frustrated that the two aliens hadn’t really bonded yet, plus he could deal with her strength. They had chatted hugged a little (Alex was very keen to see the security footage to blackmail Kara in the future, in a loving sisterly way of course) then Winn went round to her house where they chatted some more.

Alex was proud of her two surrogate brothers. She didn’t think the boys were able to be that caring and kind. Upon understanding Kara’s worry about being left behind while everyone paired up, she nodded and looked sadly at J’onn deciding to call Kara for a chat that evening. She had felt slightly guilty since her relationship with Maggie started they had spent less time together. Maybe her little sister wasn’t as independent as she liked to tell everyone.

“So what’s she want from him?” Alex quizzed

“I’m guessing a date for James’ party” Winn matter of factly replied.

Alex sniggered Kara pretending to have a boyfriend would be so funny, she was a terrible liar, would get flustered and forget what she had told the last person. Mon-El still wasn’t great with Earthly things, often misunderstanding culture and comments. Alex was definitely going to be attending, and recording as much as she could.

 

* * *

 

“So you know this party James is throwing?” Kara had been struggling to get the words out Mon-El had been carefully studying her, “Well everyone thinks I should have a date”

“Yes you should, you are a beautiful woman, any man would be lucky to mate with you”

Kara was slightly thrown by his terminology

“Thanks, I think” she replied. “Well it’s going to be at this big house, and everyone will be there and ….”

“We spoke about the party last night, I’m a little confused as to what this has to do with me”

“I told Eve that we are together” she blurted out

“Eve?” Mon-El clearly didn’t really understand what she was trying, “Does she know about the DEO” as he clearly misunderstood her ‘together’ as in they, physically were currently in the same location.

“Woman I work with, kept bugging me about who was I bringing as my plus one”

“Plus one what?” he asked

“I told her you and I were a couple and we were going to the party together then showed her a picture of you”

“Oh” Mon-El stated, trying to establish what she was saying, then beamed and chuckled, “Why didn’t you just ask, I would love to escort you to the party”

“It’s not just that,“ Kara was feeling a bit silly for letting her insecurity get the better of her, “She thinks you and I are in a relationship, a romantic one like Alex and Maggie”

“That’s fine” he smiled, “We can pretend, I have in the past to helped Princess Kendra out when her parents tried to marry her off to the Prince of the Slime planet, strange place, all the people there are giant jellyfish, it would never have worked between them” Kara felt a slight twinge of jealousy as he spoke about the other woman, she denied these feelings and ignored them.

“You are really ok with this?” Kara expected him to be a little cross. The lie was in place and cemented and she was just expecting him to go along with it.

“Kara Zor-El I would be delighted to be your pretend, what is it? Boyfriend? for the next week” She smiled at his attempt to clarify Earth terms.

“You are the best” she pulled him in to a bone crushing hug, “You need to remember we use your human name”

“Ah yes its Mike, M-I-K-E” he sounded it out, strange name, but nodded, “So as your boyfriend should we have lunch together?” still trying working with the name in his head.

She looked at him rather confused, and then it made sense to cement the lie rather than him just turn up at the party, “Yes meet me at my work, Winn will give you directions at 1pm, wear your glasses”

“Sure” he shrugged, and walked off. Kara took a deep breath feeling calmer and relieved about hoe accepting he was of the whole situation. Then is dawned on her he was about to publically ask for directions from Winn.

She was a fraction of a second too late, “Winn, I need directions to Kara’s work as she and I are dating” Smiled Mon-El as though he was asking for a coffee, not dating a mortal enemy.

Alex’s mouth dropped open. J’onn was about to lecture on dating in the work place when Kara added “Fake dating” grabbing his arm, “Fake dating for the benefit of the party”

Mon-El Shrugged.

“Because that makes so much sense” chuckled Winn, who was loving every second of Kara’s discomfort.

“Kara you and I are having a long chat tonight” Alex stifled a laugh as her sister blushed red and flew off back to work.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments really making me so happy, and i have a few other ideas for stories as I love both KaraMel and MonWinn so much I think Winn will start to be in my stories more
> 
> Cyber hugs to you all
> 
> *******

One pm arrived and Kara grew nervous, it’s a fake date she kept telling herself, not a real one, just for show. She was so focused on her thoughts and over thinking everything she nearly missed him. Nearly, not totally, because she looked up to see a group of the assistants surrounding someone, like a swamp of excitable birds. They moved aside to reveal Eve linking arms with him and ushering him towards Kara.

“Hi” he smiled bashfully, the attention was clearly making him a bit uncomfortable. He was polite enough to just smile but looked as though he would rather be anywhere but there.

“Kara you didn’t tell us how dreamy Mike was” scolded Eve. No thought Kara, because he’s not dreamy, he’s just Mon-El. That said he did look good today. She rarely saw him when he wasn’t in his training clothes and a bit sweaty. Today he was in fitted Jeans and a plain white short sleeved T-shirt, which was teasing his muscles. His dark hair softly spiked. He was wearing thick rimmed glasses, clearly Alex or Winn decided that he should have a human identity much like Kara did. The glasses were a common thing he wore when out with them socially.

“Ready?” asked Kara rather too business like. Eve gazed at Mon-El and Kara grabbing his arm dragged him away, “see you later” she glanced at Eve, who was far too interested in watching Mon-El with a broad smile on her face.

As they walked out of the building a leggy blonde, brushed Kara out of the way and grabbed Mon-El’s arm “if you get bored and want some fun, here’s my number” and pressed a card into his hand. Kara glared and the blonde smiled a sugary sweet smile at Kara and rubbed her hand down Mon-El’s arm over his barely covered muscles. And moaned softly to make a point.

Uncharacteristically Kara felt annoyed.

Lunch was better than she expected they chatted with ease. Which lead her to question why they didn’t hang around more. He was charming and showed a lot of interest in her life, as well as her life before Earth. Once they had eaten he offered to walk her back to the office, but she didn’t want to deal with the women chasing after her pseudo boyfriend. Or the possible fake shows of affection, they hadn’t spoken about that. She wasn’t sure how to talk about that, she wasn’t good with talking about anything like that with people she wanted to date. The party was 5 days away so they had time to cement this fake relationship and ground rules

* * *

 

The next few days Kara and Mon-El made a point to be seen together at least once a day by people at her office. Kara to her surprise found herself enjoying the time they spent together, this resulted in teasing from Winn and Alex. They both found the whole situation highly amusing, Kara was painfully bad at dating normally, pretend dating with an Alien who didn’t really understand Earth was funnier.

It was the night before the Party, and they were sat in Kara’s apartment, on the sofa. She was cuddled up to him again, she wasn’t sure why, they just seemed to be cuddled up a lot of the time. He was stroking her hair softly with his thumb as they watched a film with cartoon dragons and Vikings. He was chuckling and smiling and they were chatting about the dragons they played with on their home planets. How he had a pet dragon as a child and used to fly on it, and how it looked just like Toothless. She looked up at him and smiled, “Mon-El” she nearly whisper, he turned his gaze to meet hers.

“Yes” they paused for a second his grey eyes locked on to her light blue eyes. Time almost stood still.

“Do you think we will be friends after this?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” he questioned, stroking a strand of hair from her face, and smiling slightly.

“Maybe because I’ve got used to this, and when you don’t have to be my boyfriend anymore this will stop” She felt very sad about losing his companionship.

“Our relationship has always been on your terms” He smiled, “If we are not friends it because you decide we are not friends. Kara I respect you a lot everything you do, the way you have connected to the people of this planet. It’s inspiring. But I also understand how you feel about Daxam, and how you feel about the Royal family. My family” his voice cracked a little as he answered her.

“Ok” she said in a slightly disconnected tone. Half her head screamed at her to stop being difficult. He may be Daxamite Royalty but he didn’t act like the horror stories she heard. The other half whispered he was putting on the charm to get into her pants. She stared at him a while longer unsure which voice would win out. They held eye contact. The air tensed between them. The uncomfortable feeling when you think you are both about to kiss but not sure if you are reading the signs wrong. Her stomach flipped as she glanced at his lips, then back to those every changing grey eyes. Silencing most of the doubt she glanced at his lips and moved in for a kiss.

He moved to stand, breaking the moment and nearly sending her flying, clearly she misread the situation. Or at least she felt she had. She was dismayed.

“Sorry I didn’t notice the time, my shift starts in 15 minutes” He grabbed his jacket from the chair, a little too urgently, and jumped out of the window. Kara watched as he vanished wondering if this pretend relationship was clouding things. Hoping it was only the false relationship was confusing her feelings. She really didn’t want to have feelings for him. That would be too messy.

* * *

 

So the day of the party arrived, Kara was nervous, her recent lunch dates had eased the looks of pity that were sent her way every time James was near. Now she just had to get through the party. Then hopefully, she would have publicly put to rest the ghost of her relationship with James. She could move on. Date anyone she wanted, the world was her oyster. That was scary, where to start looking. There was no hurry, just the freedom from pity.

She was at the DEO, sat on one of the seats based at a monitor that wasn’t being used. She was watching J’onn, Winn and Mon-El talking about how to communicate with an alien race who were close to Earth air space. They didn’t speak English, Mon-El was rusty on their language and Winn was insisting he would learn it, to the horror of J’onn.

She chuckled slightly when Winn learnt Kryptonian he had spent a while very passionately reassuring her that he was a beetroot. He was meant to tell her that he meant no harm. She smiled slightly at the memory of Mon-El trying to teach him her language and mouthing I’m sorry at her as Winn carried on earnestly sprouting gibberish at her. Mostly vegetable based comments for no reason. 

“Having second thoughts?” Alex appeared behind her, causing her to jump.

“No” lied Kara

“You like him” Alex stated in her big sister tone.

“What?” Kara was shocked at the suggestion.

“Mon-El, you like him” Alex reiterated. There was a confidence in her voice to clarify.

“No I don’t” she protested but felt a lot less sure than she sounded.

“I believe you,” Alex scoffed “but you have been watching him for 20 minutes now” her sisterly teasing meant she got away with quizzing Kara.

“I don’t dislike him” she turned to Alex, “Do you think he will be ok today? There will be a lot of people around, what if he starts talking about Daxam or using his powers?”

“Give him some credit. As goofy as he is around us, he’s a seasoned diplomat, brought up to talk to other races. What are you really worried about?”

Kara looked at her sister sadly. “I guess I’m not ready for it to be over”

“What do you mean?”

“Just, I don’t want to go back to just training and not talking, I like watching films with him, and he can cook really well, you need to taste his cookies” There was affection in her voice.

“Kara this is going to be radical and out there, but talk to him. I mean you will upset Winn, who is already complaining that with you stealing his ‘Bro’. He’s had to live on takeaways and make his own lunch, (no idea what their domestic set up is,) but Winn is not happy with you.” Kara laughed, Winn did like to be looked after. If it wasn’t Alex and J’onn caring for him he now had a roommate who made his lunch.

Kara stood up and made her way to Mon-El, “Hey can I have a word?” she asked quietly standing next to him, bumping shoulders with him.

“Oh no you don’t!” demanded Winn forcefully, “You have had him all this week, and you get him this evening. He’s mine this afternoon. We have a fifa session planned” Alex laughed, Mon-El shook his head.

“Guys before you fight over me, I’m getting some sleep” Mon-El chuckled. “I only had 2 hours sleep last night and Daxamites need sleep as much as humans, or Kryptonians” he shot her a glance for a second she swore it was slightly flirty. “Sorry Kara, Winn and I need some ‘us’ time” he smirked at the ridiculous situation of Winn getting bossy. “Are we finished?”  J’onn nodded, “Catch up with you later, Kara I promise, I’m all yours tonight” he zoomed away, and everyone looked at Kara.

“What did you do?” Winn asked looking accusingly at Kara, who shrugged totally at a loss as to his reactions, she moved to go after him, J’onn grabbed her arm, and indicated that she should follow him.

In a quiet room J’onn turned to look at Kara, sternly, he always made people unsettled with his cross look. “Whatever is going on with you two fix it.” He wasn’t sugar coating anything.

“But I don’t know what is going on!” she almost stuttered, “I like him, I thought we were friends, we hang out, we watch films.” She suddenly felt overly defensive.

“Ok, well the DEO could benefit from having an additional super-powered field agent. SuperGirl working with a Daxamite would send a message of hope for compromise to our extra-terrestrial brethren. Remember that when you are playing mind games with him” J’onn walked off, leaving a confused Kara stood alone. Mind games, she would never play mind games. Why would anyone think that?

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you so much for the lovely comments you are all lovely, it makes me so flattered to see the comments and how you all connected with Space dad and his awareness of these 2 crazy kids not really thinking out this plan
> 
> *********

8pm arrived, Kara had been dressed and ready since 7. She sat nervously on her sofa, periodically getting up to check herself out in the mirror. She wore a simple baby blue floor length dress with spaghetti straps. Alex had picked it out for her, it matched her eyes. Her hair was in loose curls. Tumbling down her back, she wore simple make up. Yet looked stunning.

There was a knock on the door, her heart skipped a beat. Anticipation and fear. She super sped to the door.

Mon-El was stood there, a dark grey suit and a pale blue tie matching her dress, Alex planned this smiled Kara. She looked at him, he took her breath away. He looked every bit the Daxamite Prince he was.

He smiled and handed her a bouquet of soft blue flowers, “You look stunning” flashing her a soft smile. She was in trouble, no way was tonight going to go well. He was everything she had hoped for handsome, charming, kind, and she was falling for him. Falling for a Daxamite, that wasn’t great.

Kara smiled, he was back to being friendly, “Thank you, and you look pretty good as well”, he rewarded her with a smile. “Are you ready?”

“Just give me a minute” she said waving him in, and putting the flowers in a vase. She pulled on her shoes and grabbed a throw and her bag. Just as she was about to open the door, she stopped and looked at him. “Look Mon-El, are you sure you are ok with pretending to be my boyfriend?”

“I agreed to it,” he shrugged as if she just asked him if he was happy with her having the last slice of pizza. “Bit late to back out now. I’m good”

“But as my boyfriend we may need to be more friendly than normal” she edged around the subject, she was truly terrible at any personal conversation.

“You mean kiss” he laughed, “Oh Kara, everything is on your terms. It always has been, anything that happens is down to you. Tomorrow we go back to how we were, this was always your thing.” His tone was totally disconnected from the possibility of anything romantic.

She looked confused at him, “But what if something happens …”

“Look you are pretty, but not irresistible. I will try to control myself,” He softly chuckled “and tomorrow we are back to just training when J’onn tells us. So let’s go and pretend that we are in love”

“Oh….” Kara didn’t know what to say, or how she felt, and didn’t have time to process as he opened the door and started walking out.

 

* * *

 

The party was busy when they arrived. No expense had been spared. The rooms were decorated in a dark blue and black theme. Aerial silks in the same colours hung from the 30 foot ceilings, and women were performing. There were rooms to the side and a massive room with a band and dance floor and tables around the outside. It was stunning and all of the workers from Catco were astounded they never expected to go to something as stunning as this event. Not a thing had been over looked in the preparation.

Kara gasped at how impressive it was. Mon-El didn’t seem phased, but he would have been to a lot of parties. She linked her arm through his and started to explore. Spotting Winn they moved to join him at the table he was sat at.

Maggie and Alex were already there, blissfully loved up and not taking much notice of anyone around, before she had a chance to sit down Eve appeared and dragged Mon-El away. Kara not trusting her Colleague with her ‘boyfriend’ went after them. It turned out Eve just wanted to show him off to all of the women she had ever met. They fielded the questions they were expecting very easily, how they met? How long had they been together? If they split would Mon-El date them? A few of the girls chose to quiz her alone, she started to get frustrated so apologising grabbed his hand and dragged him back to Winn’s table. The calm was lovely. He offered to get them drinks, but she wasn’t ready to risk Eve dragging him back to the craziness again. It was lucky that a waiter walked passed carrying a variety of interesting looking drinks, she took two and sat down.

They sat next to each other chatting with the others, teasing each other softly while the waiters served a 3 course meal, the room was buzzing with people chatting and enjoying the good company.

The meal was finished and tidied away James gave a speech thanking everyone for celebrating his birthday and supporting his leadership of Catco and Kara proudly watched him.  The tables were cleared away from the dance floor, which quickly filled up with people ready to dance. Alex took Maggie away to mingle.

Eve took this as a good time to bring her date to sit with Kara and Mon-El. Well not so much sit with, as sit next to him, in far too close a proximity for Kara’s comfort. Softly stroking his arm. Her poor date just shrugged at Kara, as if what do we say. Winn chuckled as Mon-El mouthed ‘Help me’ at him, and smirked, he worked at Catco long enough to be aware that Mon-El was exciting and just their type.

Eve excused herself to go to the bathroom and her date was left sat with Kara and Mon-El making small talk and Kara trying to prevent him from saying anything to tip off him being an alien.

The music slowed and Winn took Lyra’s hand and led her to the dance floor, Kara felt her phone buzz, it was from Winn, “Be more couple like, a few of the girls are saying you two are more like brother and sister, slow dance wink wink”

Kara breathed deeply, more couple like, she didn’t understand.

Clearly Mon-El got the same text as he took her hand and nodded towards the dance floor, she beamed and they walked together. The music was slow, and he put his hand on her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, copying the other couples, she leant into his neck and he whispered. “Is this coupley enough for Winn?”

She realised it wasn’t, and whispered back, “This means nothing right”, she felt him smile and nod slightly, and she pulled back looking into his eyes as they slowly danced in time with the music, he nodded, and she glanced at his lips, then back to his eyes. In the room dancing with his arms around her. She wished some of this was real, and not for show. Oh well let’s just give them what they want, she thought and moved into kiss him. Shutting her eyes as she connected with his lips, they both opened their mouths and she teased to taste him, he followed suit allowing her to lead. She ran her fingers through his hair one of his hands stayed on her waist the other moved to her hair. She stared to move her hands over his body a little more but then remembered they were on a dance floor so backed off a little. She broke off the kiss, feeling disappointed but they were a couple who were not meant to be having their first kiss. Leaning back a little and smiling at him, she softly stroked his face, then moved into kiss him again.

Once the song was over she took his hand and lead him back to the booth they had been sitting at earlier, it was now empty all the couples were on the dance floor. He looked quizzically at her as they sat down, and started to pour himself a glass of water from a bottle on the table, but she had other ideas. Taking the glass from his hand repeated her earlier statement “This means nothing, it’s just for show” and moved in for another kiss, he responded as they softly kissed. Someone coughed loudly and they sprung apart, they both sheepishly looked around to see Alex stood there with James.

“Hi James” Kara blushed

“Hi Kara, I’m guessing this is the Prince, Alex was telling me about”

“Mike” Alex almost hissed, unimpressed the James nearly blew Mon-El’s cover, he took no notice but offered out a hand.

“You must be Kara’s ex” Mon-El responded with a slight teasing in his voice as he shook James’ hand, “Pleased to meet you”

“Likewise, Your Highness” James responded, sitting in a chair around the table. Alex sat next to him looking at Kara, quizzically.

“Mike, will do” Mon-El smiled, “Happy Birthday, are you enjoying your party?”

James relaxed a little and started chatting way about how this was more a PR event and he would have a more intimate private party later on. 

Kara cuddled up to Mon-El tightly holding his hand, he glanced over and kissed her hair and carried on chatting with James. Mostly about how big parties are never really about the guest of honour more they are about making a statement, in James’ case the change of management at Catco and its power status in the city. Mon-El’s were often his parents trying to impress other races.

James’ girlfriend arrived and apologised for having to drag him away it was time for him to give more speeches, he looked sadly at Kara, missing the old days where he would be enjoying the party not having to host.

Kara looked at Mon-El, “Thank you” she smiled and stroked his face softly, “You are very attractive”

“You are not too bad yourself” he chuckled

“Your eyes are so grey, they are unusual here on Earth” she titled her head and watch him, he smiled softly, and closed the gap between them. They sunk into a kiss. Softly tasting each other as they explored each other’s mouths. She ran her fingers through his hair and shivered as she felt his hands on her back, her hips. She craved him.

They broke apart for a while as they smiled at each other. “I’m going to get a drink, back soon. Do you want one?” he planted a soft kiss on her forehead as she smiled and requested her drink.

 

* * *

 

Mon-El returned from the bar with a few drinks in hand, he glanced over to the table, Kara was happily chatting to J’onn and M’gann, she hadn’t noticed his approach, he was still out of her eye line.

“……it couldn’t have been worse if I dated a Daxamite. My mother was so cross that day” she chuckled, J’onn smiled

“Well Im glad we only know this Kara” M’gann replied

“She’s still a handful” J’onn joked

Mon-El froze slightly then plastered a fake smile on his face and sat down near her again handing her a drink and offering the Martians both some of the pitcher of strange coloured cocktail he has returned from the bar with. Kara slid closer to him and took his hand.

 

* * *

 

Pretending to be human they opted to walk home, he walked her home. Once they reached her door, she shrugged off his jacket, which he had offered to keep her warm and handed it back to him.

“I had fun tonight” she smiled

“Good, I hope we achieved what you originally wanted to” he smiled and looked at her door, she caught his gaze and started to unlock it. Pushing the door open slightly she smiled at him.

“Want to come in for a night cap?” she asked and then regretted as he looked baffled at her. “A drink to finish the night off” she clarified

“I need to get home” He moved to walk away, she grabbed his wrist and he stopped to look at her, she closed the gap and leant towards him for a kiss. He moved away she looked confused. “Look Kara, as fun as its been, the party is over we should go back to just being training buddies”

“Just training?” she said sadly

“It’s for the best. A boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton, it would never work. Your family would never accept you dating a Daxamite. We were best when we just trained and were not friends. See you around” and he zoomed away, leaving Kara stunned looking at the space he had stood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter
> 
> Thank you so much for spending your time reading and leaving comments, its made me really happy,   
> I hope this final chapter concludes in a way that makes you happy
> 
> Winn and Alex will sort out two out I promise
> 
>  
> 
> *********

* * *

 

Alex rushed over to find Kara curled up on her sofa with her blanket around her, crying loudly, with tissues all around the floor.

“Oh Kara” her heart melted, “What happened?”

“H-H-H-He doesn’t want me!” she sobbed. Alex stopped for a few minutes, wondering who he was.

“James? I thought you ended it with James.”

“Not J-J-James” Kara stammered. Alex wrapping her arms around her sister started to wonder who had upset Kara, there was no one else she had expressed an interest in romantically.

“Mon-El?” she slowly questioned, well this was a surprise, as Kara nodded between her sobs. “I thought that was all for show? You don’t like him, do you?” Kara nodded and sobbed more, as Alex texted Winn.

* * *

 

The Daxamite was pacing the room, clearly agitated.

“Winn it was a favour, I shouldn’t have agreed, it was wrong, she and I work in the same place, its best we forget it” he ranted.

“I don’t think she wants to forget it” Winn stated, “look buddy you two have something, I’m a bit jealous, I’ve never seen her look at anyone like she looks at you.”

Mon-El rubbed his eyes and looked at Winn. “She doesn’t know what she wants”, he looked up at Winn, “I can’t deal with this, I can’t do this” he rested his head in his hands

“You like her”

“What I feel or think doesn’t matter”

“What does?”

“Who I am matters”

“I don’t understand” Winn looked at him

Mon-El breathed deeply, and stared at Winn

“I am Prince Mon-El of Daxam, I was in line to be King until my planet was destroyed. She is a member of one of the Nobel houses of Krypton.”

“So you don’t want to mix with a Kryptonian, that’s a bit …..”

“I don’t care where she’s from, it’s not my problem, it’s hers”

“What do you mean?”

“Every time anyone mention’s Daxam she shudders, or her breathing changes. She doesn’t realise it, but she reacts to it, she was even telling J’onn how bad it would be if she dated a Daxamite. She didn’t think about it its how she feels”

“I’m you are reading too much in to it,” Winn sighed

“Am I? The first time I do something she doesn’t like, it will all be thrown in my face. I know Kryptonians, they are judgmental and opinionated, and rarely change their minds. She knew of me as a Fratboy before we had spoken a few words, and we only are close because she needed me to pretend to be something I’m not. I would rather not risk falling for her and then having her remember who and what I am, and have it ripped away. Its easier this way.”

“Buddy she’s in tears in because she wants you”

“No she wants someone I am not. She wants the pretend relationship we had! She will get over it, just remind her who I am” he walked out leaving Winn looking frustrated.

* * *

 

“Tell me about Daxam” Winn instructed, Kara looked at him confused and frustrated she didn’t want talk about Daxam. Alex glared at him, he mouthed wait a minute. “Just tell me, tell me about Daxam”

“Sister world to Krypton, Ruled by a cruel King and Queen who kept their subjects drunk so they wouldn’t see how oppressed they were, had slaves, were so in the dark ages, cruel hateful people. We were so enlightened and focused on science, they could never catch up to us. A cruel planet full of selfish people. Bullies and thugs.”

Alex look at Winn and nodded then asked

“Kara how do you feel about the King, Queen and their son?”

“They were the worst, selfish and used everyone around them, entitled and controlling. The worst of the worst, cruel, callous, unpleasant”

“Did you ever meet a Daxamite?”

“No, they wouldn’t come to our planet after the damage the caused in the War”

“Tell me about Mon-El” Alex asked

“He’s the sweetest guy I know, other than you Winn” she smiled at him, “He’s kind and compassionate and so understanding”

“And yet still the Daxamite Prince” Winn stated, Kara looked at him, and then realised what they were saying.

“I don’t feel like that about him…”

“He knows how you feel about Daxam. Its clear, I understand, you were 12 when you left Krypton. Your parents views will have decided your own. You will have their opinions, their perceptions of Daxam, but you never met anyone from there. You only know what you were told. Like a bad news paper, if you only have one person’s biased view that becomes your own. Its why Snapper makes you get sources and be unbiased, so not to sway people. You don’t see him as a Daxamite as you only know him here. But he is very aware that you hate his people, his Planet, Family and him. By reputation only. He doesn’t want to risk you remembering and turning all of that against him.”

“But I wont”

“He needs to hear that, to understand, and you need to be sure. This boy has lost everything, his home, his planet, his family, his way of life. If you decide that you want him just because he is good eye candy then think again! He’s my friend, and I can’t choose between you two” Winn stated, “But I will side with the one who is sinned against, or who makes the best cookies”

Kara laughed, “I love you Winn”

“Learn to make cookies in that case” he winked and left

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara, “I think you need to sleep and think about what you want”

Kara nodded and took herself off to bed letting Alex to show herself out.

 

* * *

 

Three days had passed. Kara wasn’t sure what she was meant to do. She knew that she felt lonely without Mon-El.

They were the talk of the office on Monday which made it worse for her. So she took herself to the DEO for some space, J’onn agreed to train with her as Alex was busy.

Walking into the room she started to warm up and then spotted Mon-El in the corner warming up. Her heart flipped and she felt like she was holding her breath. Over the last few days she had forgotten how stunning he was, and how much she craved his company. Not so much forgotten more that she tricked herself in to believing she remembered things with rose tinted glasses. No she didn’t she really did feel the longing for watching a movie with him, curled up next to him, listening to his hear beat, watching him struggle with pop culture.

“Hi Kara” he beamed warmly, “Ready?” as he moved to start the training simulation. She watched him without speaking, he pressed the buttons and moved to the center of the room waiting for the drone to drop down. No normal friendly chat, just the same as they used to be.

On Auto Pilot she stood beside him. “I don’t care that you are from Daxam” she shouted. Just as she finished the drone dropped and started shooting they jumped into action. Both working well together to fight off the attack, deflecting the shots away from the cardboard people around the room. The unspoken connection in their fighting impressed J’onn watching on the monitor. Winn and Alex watched as well with a different focus.

They seemed in a good swing working well together so J’onn decided to test them more by turning the dial on the complexity up more, and a 2nd drone dropped into the room. Kara and Mon-El glanced at each other and shrugged.

“How do you fancy some bumper cars?”

“Love the idea, you take the blue one” and he nodded in response to her.

She ran at him and flipped over him at the last second, he grabbed her hand and she moved passed, and pushed off her leaping to land on the green drone. The blue spotting him shot at him, and in doing so took out one of the lasers on its sister drone. He jumped, the blue drone followed while the green moved at her. She started to float slightly as it gathered pace, he landed on the wall for a second and pushed himself off, punching the drone. It was sent at a starting speed to the green one, which Kara flew at and punched, both smashed into each other at a dramatic speed and shattered over the floor.

“I can hear Winn groaning out there” laughed Mon-El as the drones fizzled then stopped, before he remembered they were keeping a distance.

“I meant it, I don’t care you are from Daxam” She said

“That’s today” he smirked.

“No it’s true” she protested, softly touching his hand. He pulled away

“Don’t”

“Mon-El please”

“Kara, you and I won’t work, we both know at some point me being a Daxamite will come between us”

“It won’t” she whispered her voice cracking

“Oh but it will, the first thing you did before you knew my name. Before we spoke was to attack me, knock me unconscious and lock me in a cell and accuse me of attempted murder. Because I’m from Daxam. Then you pass judgement on the Prince having never met me, because of things you were told. I see how you are with everyone else, they have the benefit of the doubt every time, but not me. Then you needed me and suddenly we are all close. Now you are scared of being alone. So you want to make sure you are not, and even if it’s not fear of being alone you will remember who I am and that will always hang over us” he walked out. Kara didn’t say a word just watched him go.

* * *

 

He got to the changing room and deeply sighed. There was every chance he would regret that, regret rejecting her, but he couldn’t risk the constant doubt. Oh he never should have kissed her. Never should have got close, never should have agreed to this silly fake dating.

He opened his locker and grabbed a towel, closing it he was suddenly slammed against the wall. She stared at him blue eyes gleeming.

"Hear me out" she demanded and he nodded. “I can’t promise that I will never bring up you being from Daxam, but I will promise to try. You were right. I judged you, harshly when we first met. Wrongly. Then kept you at arm’s length because of what I knew about your race. I didn’t want everything I learnt to be wrong, my whole childhood I was told what cruel selfish people Daxamites are. Then you appeared and you are anything but, you are kind and forgiving and compassionate and caring. So I made reasons to not like you, because how could everything I knew, and remembered be wrong. As I grow I learn more and more how things I once knew were wrong, my family were not as great as I was told. I feel guilty when I see you, my family is the reason you have lost so much. My mother didn’t stop the destruction of our planets. My father created the virus that nearly killed you. So I avoid you because I feel guilty." She took a deep breath.

"Yes I used you. But I saw that Winn and Alex had welcomed you into their lives, and I realised that I should as well. Yes I used you to pretend to be my boyfriend, but I’ve wanted to kiss you since I saw you in that pod, just denied it to myself. I have never felt more comfortable or content than when I’m around you. I miss everything about you, from watching films with you, to how you smell, to how you only every understand half of what Winn says. Yes I have super hearing, I always hear you asking Dana what he’s talking about. So we can try to see if we there is something between us, we could fail, or it could be great. Or I can walk away now and we can just be people who work together. You decide, because if we do try it can’t be all on my terms, it has to be what we both want.” She looked at him pleadingly with sad blue eyes. He stood stoney faced, thinking about what she said. “Ok” sighed Kara, and turned to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist. Her heart beat a little faster.

“Stay” he said softly, rubbing his eyes with his spare hand. Breathing deeply he repeated the command more confidently and louder. She turned to face him, “Daxam….”

“If I step out of line tell me, Daxam was your home, I never knew it, so if I judge I’m sorry, I didn’t know it, just stories.”

He nodded, “This is not a good idea” smiling slightly

She took his other hand, “But…”

“What if it doesn’t work, what if you don’t like me when we know each other better, what if you snore” he chuckled

“I think we risk it, I don’t snore” she playfully hit him, he pulled her closer, gazing into each other’s eyes. It was as if time stood still as they gazed at each other, she started to move to kiss him.

“You are breaking this to Winn” he teased closing the gap

As they started to kiss Winn was the last thing on either of their minds.


End file.
